vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
High General Abbendis
High General Abbendis was one of the founders of the original Scarlet Crusade. He once commanded the city of Tyr's Hand and its Crusaders and priests. He was a tall man in his 40s, dark of skin with wild, white hair. His madness was evident in his face, but his followers saw it as merely utmost dedication to his cause.Lands of Conflict, 167 He was the father of the current High General, Brigitte Abbendis. Background Second War Abbendis was originally one of Alexandros Mograine's commanders during the Second War. Abbendis was serving at Alexandros' side during the final battle at Blackrock Mountain.Ashbringer: Death is Contagious Third War High General Abbendis and his youthful charges were in the Capital City of Lordaeron, when it was attacked by the Scourge during the Third War. Priests and paladins fought as the Scourge attacked the city, but Abbendis fled with Isillien as Lordaeron fell around them. It is believed, that the wounds both men received in battle, or perhaps just the shock of seeing their whole purpose destroyed, turned them mad, since that day both Abbendis and Isillien have been quite insane. Abbendis and Isillien wandered the area as the Scourge defiled the land, destroying what undead they could, gathering what warriors would join them. They had but one concern: eradication of all that had destroyed Lordaeron. They were joined by young Taelan Fordring, one of Isillien’s protégés, who adored his tutor and his general. He offered his family’s keep and land, untouched by the undead, for their base of operations.Lands of Conflict, 165 Formation of the Scarlet Crusade Together, the elder Abbendis and his daughter, Isillien, Saidan Dathrohan (Balnazzar), Renault Mograine, and Taelan Fordring founded the Scarlet Crusade to fight back against the undead they saw as having corrupted Arthas and destroyed their order.Dark Factions, 125''Dark Factions, 155 Abbendis was the official head of the Scarlet Crusade. He considered himself the arm of the Crusade while Isillien was the heart. Abbendis guided the military attacks of the Crusade from Tyr’s Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, communicating frequently with Isillien, who guides the priests in the Crusade in their new roles as inquisitors, based in the Western Plaguelands.Lands of Conflict, 166 Abbendis acted as the leader of the warriors and guided the eradication of undead in the east plaguelands. Abbendis, like most of the Crusaders, was driven insane by the intense fighting. He believed that the Light has blessed him so that he could retake Stratholme and rout the Scourge.Lands of Conflict, 95 No one really knows what happened to the High General to make his hatred of the undead so virulent. Some (very quietly) speculate that he and the Grand Inquisitor were captured and tortured by the Scourge, but no stories have ever been verified. Asking the High General exactly why he hates the undead brands the inquirer as maddened by the plague. He is of the opinion that one must hate the undead and remove them from Lordaeron, else the humans will never regain their foothold on their homeland again. He feels his actions follow the Light, that he is doing good for his race and his home. He deeply admires his partner, the Grand Inquisitor, and is very proud of the organization they have built together. High General Abbendis's daughter is the young High General Abbendis, who is the current High General. As an older man he sought to destroy all undead. He passed that goal onto his daughter before he died at undead hands.Dark Factions, 157 Trivia ;Excerpt of a Conversation between General Abbendis and Brann Bronzebeard: :"Never fear, dwarf! The Holy Light itself has blessed us and we shall be triumphant! Give it… two years. In two years, if humans again do not hold all of Lordaeron, I will buy you an ale. What say you to that, dwarf?" :"I'll never get my ale. But good luck, General." ;When Brann wrote about the Scarlet Crusade in Dark Factions, one or two years later, the humans still do not hold all of Lordaeron. :"I had to take refuge in Tyr’s Hand a year or two back when I was traveling through the Plaguelands..."Dark Factions'', 156 ;With Abbendis dead, Brann will never get his ale. Gallery Image:Abbendis&mograine.jpg|Abbendis and Alexandros Mograine during the Second War. References Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Deceased characters Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Paladins Category:Humans fr:Haut Général Abbendis Category:Characters with military ranks